


Day 29: Numb

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2019 [29]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Whump, hiccup!whump, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup is tied up too tightly and his hands and foot begin to go numb.





	Day 29: Numb

Hiccup twisted around in his ropes. As far as he could tell, he was below deck on a Hunter ship. He’d been knocked unconscious and had woken here. No one had come to talk to him yet, and he didn’t know who would. Would it be Viggo, Ryker, or some captain of the ship? Who was onboard? Where was he headed? What did they want with him?

His ropes were uncomfortable, his hands tied behind his back, his legs tied together, and then the rope around his wrists and legs connected. He was hog-tied. Tightly.

Hiccup tried his best to get comfortable, but there was really no way to. That was the point of being tied up like this: to make the captive uncomfortable and so that they couldn’t use either hands or legs to get out.

Hiccup groaned, rested his forehead against the floor, but that put a strain on his neck. He lifted his head again, panting. If these ropes were somehow looser…

Twisting and shifting and struggling didn’t help with any of that. There were tingles starting in his fingers and toes. The ropes were much too tight.

Only a minute or two longer and his hands and foot were tingling and beginning to go numb. Hiccup grunted, tried again to move. He flexed his fingers, curled his toes, giving a small cry at the sensation that bolted through his extremities at it. He kept it up, trying to keep his blood flowing.

But eventually he grew tired of that and had to stop. Breathing hard, he rolled onto his side. There. Now he could rest his head down. It wasn’t going to help with the spreading numbness in his hand and foot, but at least he was a little more comfortable. 

Closing his eyes, Hiccup resigned himself to the tight ropes and the numbness. He was stuck like this until someone came to get him, and that could be hours.


End file.
